


If Forever had a Name

by Moonwevenoom



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Cliffhanger, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Memory Loss, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Multiple Universes, Prologue, Stream of Consciousness, Time Loop, multiple POVs, please read the warnings carefully, tw: guns, tw: implied violence, tw: injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwevenoom/pseuds/Moonwevenoom
Summary: "Lost in a mazeI'm lost finding youI think of you, I call for youSo I can find you right away"
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	If Forever had a Name

It’s bright. He doesn’t remember when and where he fell asleep, but he knows it wasn’t in an empty train with blinding lights surrounding him. _Since when were the overhead lights this bright?_ He squints toward the window and sees a blur of motion outside. _How fast is this train going?_ He stumbles to his feet. 

It’s cold. He doesn’t realize he’s shivering until he grabs the nearest metal rail with trembling fingers. His knuckles turn white as he fights to regain balance. 

_Where am I?_

Panic threatens to overtake him. He doesn’t remember anything, except his name and age. He racks his brain and vaguely remembers he’s searching for something- _or someone_ , but everything’s a shadow- Nothing makes sense-

He falls back against the seat, pulling his knees to his chest. His arms wrap around his ankles as he closes his eyes.

_Dongju, I told you not to follow me. You need to get rid of the pocket watch-_

His eyes snap open. He knows what he has to do. 

~~~~~~~~

“Hyung, how long is this gonna take?” Geonhak sighs as he sinks into the closest chair. 

“Give me another minute.” Seoho bites his lip as he concentrates on the equations in front of him. “Darn, I wish I had my laptop. It’s so much harder trying to figure things out on a chalkboard.”

“That’s what you get for stealing Youngjo hyung’s watch,” Geonhak scoffs, rummaging through his bag for a protein bar. He frowns when he realizes it’s his last one. “Do they sell granola bars here?” 

“I didn’t steal his watch, I _traded_ with him,” Seoho argues, glancing down at the watch around his wrist. “And no, I don’t think they sell granola bars. Maybe loose granola. Nothing fancy.” 

“Why did you have to get the retro watch?”

“Did you want to go back to the certain death universe?” Seoho scribbles down a few numbers. 

Geonhak shudders. “Nope. That was a _mess._ ”

“At least we didn’t die.” 

“But Dongju did.” 

The chalk in Seoho’s hand breaks in half. The broken piece skitters along the wooden floor, rolling until it bounces against Geonhak’s shoe. Geonhak reaches down to pick it up. 

Seoho sighs. “How many times has it been?”

Geonhak picks at the chalk, making it crumble between his fingers. “Thirteen.”

“Has it really?” Seoho finally turns away from the board to look at Geonhak. 

The younger boy has sunk further into his seat. He’d have fallen off the chair if a desk wasn’t connected to it. Dark circles rim his eyes. Red tints the edges. His jawline looks sharp enough to stab someone. 

_He’s lost a lot of weight._ Seoho tugs at his sweater sleeves, watching them fall over thin wrists. _We both have._

“You want some?” Geonhak motions toward the unopened protein bar on the desk.

Seoho shakes his head. “Save it. You can eat it on the way.”

Geonhak’s eyes regain some light. “You found him?” 

“Not exactly, no. There’s two possibilities-”

“We can just check both.” 

“-And they’re on opposite sides of the country.” 

“How far?” Geonhak stands as he grabs his snack and shoves it back in his bag. 

“The closest one should only take a few hours if we hitchhike. The other one has no roads and is about a seven day’s walk from here.” 

Geonhak groans. “Why does it have to be so far?” 

“At least we won’t be dodging bullets.” Seoho puts down the chalk and pats his hands on his jeans. He frowns as two white handprints appear on his thighs. 

“You do realize Keonhee and Youngjo hyung might be doing just that.” 

“What?” Seoho’s tired eyes meet Geonhak’s wary gaze. “Shit.” He grabs Geonhak’s arm and pulls him toward the exit. “We need to find him. _Now.”_

“You didn’t think of that when you switched watches with him?” 

“I-” Seoho stumbles over the raised doorway. “I didn’t think-”

“Hey.” Geonhak grabs his elbow and pulls him so they’re facing each other. “They’re gonna be fine.”

“But-”

“If anyone can survive the hardcore lifestlye, it’s them.”

“We’re college students, Hak. Not _mafia bosses._ " Seoho whispers the last part. “We need to find Dongju.” He tries to pull Geonhak’s arm. The younger doesn’t let him. 

“Let’s stock up on some food before we go. You look like you’re gonna fall over, hyung.” Geonhak tightens his grip on Seoho’s elbow. 

“You too.” Seoho squeezes his arm. “When was the last time you ate?” 

Geonhak doesn’t answer. He pulls Seoho towards the emergency staircase at the back of the school building. 

“Are you still not over-”

“Hyung.” Geonhak lifts his head. “I don’t know which one’s better.” 

“Hmm?”

“Having your boyfri- ex forget he dumped you or finding out you never dated in the first place.” 

“You really love him, don’t you?” It’s Seoho’s turn to pull Geonhak closer. He wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulders, allowing him to hide his tears against his chest. The position’s a little awkward, but he knows they both needed this. _I should’ve done this sooner._ He rubs his hand along Geonhak's spine, trying to soothe the tension from his shoulders. 

It only takes a few minutes for Geonhak’s tears to disappear. 

“Hey, Geonhak.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know, he can’t break up with you if you never dated in the first place.” Seoho brings a finger to his forehead. 

Geonhak huffs, wiping away the wetness around his eyes. “I don’t know how Keonhee didn’t go crazy with you.” 

“Who says we didn’t go crazy together?” Seoho grins. 

Geonhak hides a smile behind his fist. He shakes his head as he quickly leads Seoho down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hyung please, you have to stay awake-” He’s cut off by another gunshot from afar. “Hyung-”

“Keonhee, you have to go.” Youngjo pushes at the younger’s chest. “You’re almost there. Just-”

“No. I’m not leaving you behind.” Keonhee bites his sleeve, ripping a strip of fabric from his jacket. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold,” Youngjo whispers, eyes fluttering closed. 

“No!” Keonhee wraps the makeshift bandage around Youngjo’s thigh, gripping both ends and pulling _hard._

Youngjo’s mouth opens in a silent scream. 

“I’m sorry hyung, but you have to stay awake.” The younger keeps a tight pressure on the wound. 

A single eye opens. “There’s a ninety-percent chance we’re gonna be back here in a few days.” 

“Don’t say that.” Keonhee shakes his head, but can’t disagree. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been stuck in this endless time loop. It’s his first time in an alternate universe with Youngjo and he’d forgotten how self-sacrificing the oldest tended to be. _The bullet was supposed to hit me. If Youngjo hyung didn’t push me away, then-_

_I’d be dead._

None of them have died before. Or, Dongju has, but the youngest is special.

_If I die, would I cease to exist?_

Keonhee looks down at the pool of red growing under Youngjo’s leg. _If Youngjo hyung dies-_

“Keonhee, help me up.” 

“Weh?” Keonhee stumbles to his feet. 

“Might as well fight to my last breath if you’re going to be this stubborn.” Youngjo smiles softly. He hisses as he tries to put weight on his left leg. 

Keonhee quickly ducks his head under Youngjo’s arm and secures his grip around the older’s shoulders. They stumble the first few steps, but find a slow rhythm where they can equally support each other. 

“Thanks,” Keonhee whispers, as they successfully make it out of the half-destroyed building. 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Youngjo mutters, out of breath. His left leg dangles uselessly under him. 

“We’re almost there. Do you think we’ll be the first one’s this time?” Keonhee changes the subject. 

“No. I think Woongie will. No one’s been able to beat him yet,” Youngjo’s body starts to lean further into Keonhee’s side. 

The taller almost suggests carrying Youngjo, when he sees a warped light ahead. “I see the light!”

“No, Keonhee-ya. Don’t go towards it. You’re gonna-”

The gunshots are getting closer. Keonhee doesn’t think before he hunches over and heaves the older onto his back. 

“Wha-”

“I’m gonna make a run for it.” 

“Wait, don’t-”

He sprints toward the light. 

~~~~~~~~~

_Not again._

He’s lost count of how many times he’s woken up in the same flower field. Last time, he’d woken up to Youngjo kissing his forehead, but this time it looks like he’s alone. _Again._

Hwanwoong sighs as he walks down the familiar dirt path. He’s already memorized the surrounding terrain, but it doesn’t help much when he doesn’t know where exactly Dongju ended up. 

_If only the central universe appeared in the same place every time._

It’s like a never-ending scavenger hunt. Find your friend, watch him die, rinse and repeat. Being the first one to find Dongju, he’s always the one who has to explain everything to the confused boy. _We’re stuck in an alternate universe. We need to wait for the others or else we won’t be able to return to our original timeline._

After their fifth loop, he’d realized that the only way to fix things was for all of them to meet in the central universe and simultaneously go through the portal to their original universe. He’d spent the last few loops trying to convince Dongju to wait for the others, but how could the youngest wait when- _Dongmyeong needs me- Why would I listen to a random stranger?_

He sighs again when he finds the small cabin hidden behind a wall of vines. A cool breeze makes him shiver. 

The door protests when he pushes against it, nearly snapping in half when he bodily shoves it open. He’s surprised to see papers scattered around the room. 

His eyes snap down to the watch around his wrist. _Shit._ A small crack trails along the edge of the cover glass. The second hand is still ticking, but he thinks it may be moving a little slower. _I didn’t travel all the way back. What if the others are waiting for me?_

He grabs the closest bag and shoves everything on the ground inside. He swings it over his shoulder and sprints outside. 

Unlike Seoho, he rarely makes a plan before he sets out to explore. Maybe if he was stuck in the ‘certain death’ universe he’d be more careful, but this one seems pretty tame. He’d even say it’s something like a utopia, where the people he’s met have been excessively kind. He’s gotten free shelter, food, and warm baths. If he wasn’t looking for Dongju, he might have wanted to stay in this universe. 

_Only if the others are here with me._ He blushes as he remembers stargazing with Youngjo. After admitting their fears (and realizing how fragile a human life can be), they had confessed their feelings. Hwanwoong is forever grateful that Youngjo remembers their promise. 

_I don’t know what I’d do if he forgot every time we were sent back._

A spark of sympathy burns within him as Geonhak’s distressed face comes to mind. 

_“He forgot about me?”_

It had been the third loop, when Hwanwoong had lost sight of Dongju. The younger had run off at the first sound of gunshots and left the 'suspicious stranger' behind. Hwanwoong had sprinted after him, only to slam into Geonhak and immediately be sent back to the flower field. 

Geonhak had been devastated. He had been so close to meeting Dongju, but-

Hwanwoong shakes his head. _“He only broke up with you, because he didn’t want you to get hurt, hyung."_

_“But that means he didn’t trust me enough with his pain.”_

Hwanwoong squeezes his eyes shut. Memories overlap in his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. Geonhak and Dongju holding hands, sharing an iced Americano. Youngjo leaning in to kiss his neck. Seoho gifting an oblivious Keonhee a silver ring. Geonhak reaching for Dongju’s hand, only to hesitate at the younger’s scared scowl. Keonhee sitting on a tree branch above him, swinging his legs, asking how to confess to the densest person in the world. Dongju pulling him behind the younger as the agent lifts the gun-

 _I need to find him._ A new wave of determination flows through him as he sets off toward the closest village. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Lost and Rewind by Oneus and Monsta X's music videos. I watched them right before sleeping, so I've had quite a few strange dreams in the last month or so. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: This work is completely fictional and is only for entertainment purposes. Any parallels to real life are completely unintentional. Thanks so much for reading!!!)


End file.
